Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is the fifth fighting game made by Capcom with characters from Marvel Comics, and the third game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. What makes this title unique compared to X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, is that this game features characters from numerous Capcom franchises such as Mega Man, Captain Commando and Strider, rather than just Street Fighter characters. Characters Secret Characters Summonable Characters Final Boss * Onslaught: Can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Onslaught is located below Wolverine. Story The game takes place within the Marvel comic continuity, as Professor Charles Xavier calls out for heroes to stop him before he merges with the consciousness of Magneto and becomes the being known as Onslaught, the final boss. Credits Arcade Version Credit Planner: Atsushi Tomita, SGR Matumoto, Nakano Tau! Masahiro Original Art Work: Akiman, Shoei, Sakomizu Object Designer: Hiroaki Minobe, Akemi・Kurihira, Fuji=Kazu, Sagata, G・Kamina, Miwa♥Sakaguchi, Kohichi Kikutani, Masanori・Kondo, Hiroshi Yoshioka, Shinya Miyamoto, Takep, Toshihiro Suzuki, Jon Narancha, Yamancha, Naony, Yuugen, Kanako♥Takami, Ino, Eripyon, Kimo Kimo Scroll Designer: Konomi, Iwai, Sawatch, M.Nakagawa, M.Kitamura, Nissui, Kanno, Himago, Kazu.T, Oonishi, Takapon, Kenichi Yamahashi, Stamp Rally Music Composed & Arranged: Yuko K. Takehara, Masato Kohda Sound Director: Ryoji Yamamoto Recording Director: Susan Hart Recording Engineer: Paul Shubat, David Stinson Second Engineer: Dave Hatt, Rick Pacholko Programmer: Motsu, Eternal Sailor, Kaw, You!, Silver Kadontz, Bakunetsu Hirokado Voice Actor - Capcom Heroes: Tomomi Fube, Kaoru Fujino, Yayoi Jinguji, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Takashi Nagasako, Wataru Takagi, Yuji Ueda (Arts Vision) Voice Actor - Marvel Heroes: Alyson Court, Andrew Jackson, Cal Dodd, Maurice Wint, Patrick Chilvers, Rod Wilson, Tony Daniels, Wayne Ward Narrator: Sally Cahill Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks to: Mr. Dana Moreshead, Ms. Lisa Leatherman, Adviser Akimoto, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Miki Takano, Yoshinori Ono, Yoshino Aoki, Kinu Nishimura, Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd., All Capcom Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom Dreamcast Version Staff Director & Main Programmer: Sennin–K Programmer: Hiropyon, TM2O, Ragi, Tenk☼ Sound: Michanya♥ Special Thanks to: Mika, Tadashi, →↓↘♥Dai♥Lv99, Rie, Initial.T, ↑Yoshiaki↓, Naoaki Sound Adviser: tkjn Additional Screen Design: Katagy Project Manager: S–Hama Producer: Hyper Mickey Presented by: Capcom Gameplay While the gameplay was typical of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Marvel vs. Capcom was distinguishable by two features: the ability to summon assist characters, and the Duo Team Attack. Unlike the later game in the series, the point character of a Marvel vs. Capcom team could not summon the offscreen partner for an assist attack; instead, an assist character was randomly selected before the match began. This character could be summoned a limited number of times in battle to attack the opponent in parallel. Codes could be used to force the system to select a certain assist character. The Duo Team Attack allowed a player to control both characters on his or her team simultaneously for a brief period of time; the characters had unlimited use of their hyper combos during this time. Since some characters had hard-to-avoid super moves that did substantial damage if blocked, the Duo Team Attack led to tactics that were oriented around activating it before your opponent could. Since the PlayStation port only allowed one character to play a point, a Duo Team Attack would call the assist character repeatedly without cost during its duration. Playstation Port The PlayStation version of the game differs from the arcade version, in that players are unable to switch characters on-the-fly, reducing the secondary character to an assist role only. Significantly, this removes the tag-team aspect of the game, which is considered by some to be one of its defining characteristics. The PlayStation version instead offers a "Cross over" mode where each player chooses one character, and the second character for each team is a mirror of the opponent's pick. In this mode, the players may switch characters at will, but the teams must always be identical. This compromise is most likely necessitated by the console's small memory size -- the use of identical teams alleviates the memory requirements. Box Art Image:MarCapJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MarCapCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' mvcf.jpg mvsc-back.jpg Image:MarCapEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MarCapOST.png|''OST'' Image:MarCapGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Advertisements mvc-sm.gif Image:MarCapPoster.png|''Japan'' Ad Image:MarCapFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:MarCapSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 1 Image:MarCapSecretFile2.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 2 Ensemble.png MarCapJapanArt.png mvc-fly.jpg mvc-fly1.jpg mvc-fly2.jpg mvc-fly4.jpg mvc-fly5.jpg mvc-fly7.jpg mvc-fly8.jpg mvc-fly10.jpg mvc-fly11.jpg mvc-fly12.jpg mvsc-f.jpg mvsc-p1.jpg mvsc-p2.jpg vstrip-1.jpg vstrip-2.jpg Trivia *Marvel vs. Capcom holds the least number of 15 selectable fighters in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. This surpases X-Men vs. Street Fighter that holds 17 selectable fighters. *Ryu has the ability to switch between his own movesets and that of Ken and Akuma in this game; one of the PS version's loading screens dubbed him "Complete Change Ryu". *Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her original theme from Street Fighter II . *Ryu's theme in the game is a remix of the title theme from the original Street Fighter II. *Roll's theme in the game is a remix of her special ending theme song from Mega Man Battle & Chase entitled "Kaze yo Tsutaete" (Winds, Let Him Know). *Mega Man's theme is a remix of the opening title screen music of Mega Man 2. He also has his own unique victory music when he wins a match, which is the same victory fanfare heard when a robot master is defeated in a few Mega Man titles, such as Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 7. Roll shares the same victory theme. *In the PlayStation version, after defeating Onslaught with Mega Man, you can then replay the game using Mega Man with an extra Hyper Combo move, Magneto's Magnetic Shockwave. *The opening fanfare of Strider Hiryu's theme is a remix of the opening fanfare in the arcade game he appears in, with the rest of the music being a remix of the level 1 theme. *The secret Capcom characters (Roll, Shadow Lady, and Lilith-Mode Morrigan) are the only secret characters to have their own endings. *The home versions of the game had an additional two palettes for each character with the exception of Onslaught, who only has one set of colors. *Zangief can transform into Mecha Zangief. *Captain Commando has two win quotes that reference past Capcom games. **"Thank you for playing this game!" - Reference to the ending quote after the end credits roll **"The first Capcom game was Vulgus, back in 1984!" - Self-explanatory. *Both Captain Commando and Strider Hiryu's endings are similar to the ones in their respective games. **Captain Commando appears before The Avengers headquarter's monitor, informing them of his and his comrades' victory over Onslaught. When asked who he is, he simply says "I am Captain Commando." This is a recreation of his own Captain Commando game ending. **Strider Hiryu remarks "Target eliminated. Mission complete.", then flies off on his hang glider. The next screen shows a humpback whale surfacing up to the ocean, then Hiryu jumps off his hang glider and rides on the back of the whale. This was the same exact ending in the original arcade game after he defeated Grandmaster Meio. *The announcer is voiced by Sally Cahill, who also voiced Ada Wong in Resident Evil 2. *One "Secret File" image from the arcade flyer depicts an imaginary action figure box set featuring Venom and Captain Commando. Another imagines the game as a "fictitious" Rockman V. There did exist a Rockman World 5, known outside of Japan as Mega Man V. This game existed four years before the release of Marvel vs. Capcom. Capcom characters appear as robots in a super deformed style (barring Mega Man) and Marvel characters only slightly resemble their original versions. *In one special attack involving either Mega Man or Roll, Beat appears, taking the form of a small plane. *The Mettall Potton, a big gumball machine that dispenses Mettaurs that was featured in Mega Man 6, appears in the background of one of the stages. *There is also a Mettaur-centered stage which features Mad Grinder and the evil Dr. Wily giving orders in the background. *Lord Raptor makes a cameo appearance playing music in one of the stages. *Sakura and Kei make a cameo into the girls bathroom at Honda`s Bath House stage. Also See List of moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Games